Honesty is the best policy
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: House and Cameron should have made up earlier....


House looked at her as she spoke.

"There are only two ways I can deal with things. One is in my control. That's to leave." She said and waited to see if he'd say anything. He didn't and when she tried to catch his attention and he avoided it by looking away she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Are you going to talk to me at all? Say anything? Or is it that your leg is now attached to your brain, so neither work properly?" She said and wrenched her hands out of her pockets. She turned abruptly and didn't hear the clink of something falling out of her pocket as she slammed the door. House just looked at the door. He stayed that way for a few minutes then his leg started to hurt again and he looked to the floor again, as he did when Cameron had been trying to talk to him. His gaze wandered over the floor past the spot where her feet had touched his floor. He thought those footsteps would be burnt into his mind or the floor. Or maybe both. Her attitude had surprised him, she'd never been angry except at work, but then he hadn't really seen each other out of work.

"God, this is so crap." He said and raked his hand through his hair. His gaze carried on moving across the floor as he walked across to the piano. He spotted something on the floor and bent to retrieve it. As he straightened he ran his fingers over its smooth metallic surface. He recognised it as one of Cameron's key rings. He sighed and scrunched his hand tight around it. He thought about going outside and seeing if she was there. But something held him back. Maybe it was her words, or maybe it was the fact she was angry with him that made her face flash across his mind. Even though everyone around thought he didn't have a heart he felt it break in two, at the thought that she was furious with him. He sat down heavily on the piano bench. His fingers grazed the keys and with one hand he started playing some tune or another. He was so wrapped up in the music he didn't hear a tentative knocking on his door. He started off again and the knocking started again. The piece came to the end and he looked at the door not knowing Cameron was stood behind it knocking and hoping she hadn't upset him. When he didn't answer she heaved and angry sigh.

"If you don't want to talk to me then fine!" She said and stalked her way out to her car. She paused as she was about to open her door and looked back at the house. She didn't hear the frustrated yell that emanated deep form inside House's heart. She shook her head and got into her car. She started the engine and drove away hoping that he would be ready to have an argument with her soon. She needed to blurt these things out and although she knew he knew it wasn't the same as telling him. She thought back to when she asked him whether or not he liked her and he replied no. But before that there was a flicker of something in his eyes. And it wasn't one of the usual looks it was like he was torn between telling her something and not telling her. She mentally shook her head and focused back on the road. If there was one thing she needed like a hole in the head it was a car accident because she was thinking of House. She finished the rest of the drive to her own house deep in her own thoughts. She pulled up and parked and noticed that there was a pizza deliveryman waiting for her.

"Are you Allison Cameron?" He asked as she walked up to her front door.

"Yes. Why?" She said and stopped in front of him. He undid the package in front of him and pulled out a pizza takeout box. She looked at it then the guy and then at her front door.

"Is this for me? I didn't order it and I am certainly not gonna pay for it!" She said. The delivery guys just shrugged and handed it to her.

"It's already paid for. So I guess it's all yours." He walked away and she just stared after him. He got back on his bike and rode off down the road. She looked down at the hot cardboard box in her hands. She prised open the lid and saw a fresh pizza waiting for her and five little letters spelt out in different coloured M&M's. She read it and fumbled around for her keys. She managed to get her door open eventually and walked into her inviting house. It was a nice warmly decorated house and she enjoyed coming home to it, but she would have preferred the other House any day. She sighed and walked through to her kitchen and placed the cardboard box containing her pizza onto the kitchen counter. Leaving it there she walked away into the hallway and upstairs to get changed for bed. Left unwanted in the kitchen the pizza stayed there with its lonely 'SORRY' written in multicoloured M&M's. She thumped back down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen where she spotted the pizza once again. She reached across and peeled one of the M&M's away from the cheesy pizza. She nibbled it contemplating whether or not to give in and eat it or cook. She picked another M&M off and then pulled the box off the counter and walked through to the lounge. She flumped onto the sofa and started nibbling the pizza as she flicked through the channels for something even remotely interesting to watch. She found a film and settled down to watch it. As she bit into another bit of pizza there was a knock at the door. She sighed putting the pizza box down on the table as she got up. She went and opened the door, which revealed House standing there. Her breath caught in her chest, drawing his attention to it and the cute penguins on the pyjamas. He chuckled and returned his attention to her face or more specifically her lips and her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She said and put her hand on her hip, not inviting him in.

"Well, I wanted to see if the pizza was well received? And to see if you'd want to watch this video with me?" He held up a video. The look on her face did not improve. He sighed and looked down.

"Look, I came here top apologise. Okay? Is that done with now?" He said and raised his gaze to her face again.

"I didn't hear you apologise." She said and glared at him.

"I said I apologised!" He said indignantly. She intensified her glare at him.

"No you said you came here to apologise. You didn't say it." She said and glanced away from him towards the clock.

"Well, I apologise for whatever I said or did that upset you." He said exasperatedly.

"You do realise you're supposed to know what you did wrong!" She said and slammed the door in his face. She stood leant up against the door and composed herself then walked back into the lounge. She'd settled herself back into the sofa and un-paused the DVD when a pair of hands appeared in her view. She screamed and jumped up.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing in here? HOW did you get into my house?" She yelled at him as he lazily stood there resting on his cane.

"I managed to get in by finding the spare key you hid outside, only it's not outside anymore!" He said as he waved the key around in front of her.

"You haven't told me WHY you're in my house?" She said. He walked towards her and stopped a few steps away from her.

" I came here to apologise." He stepped closer. "But the reason I'm in your house right now is this…" He trailed off and stepped closer again. His hand came up and tipped her face upwards and he leant forwards and kissed her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact. Her hands slid up and rested on his waist. He never took his hand away from her chin but she felt his other hand behind her head holding her close. When they broke apart he smiled a shy smile that she didn't know he had in him.

"That do ya for a reason?" He said not taking his hands away from her but sliding them down her body to her hips. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak.

" I still think you haven't apologised yet!" She said with a quirky smile. He smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" He moved closer and kissed her again except this time his hands roamed her body freely.


End file.
